deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Howard the Duck vs Scrooge McDuck
Howard the Duck vs Scrooge McDuck is a What If? Death Battle made by Spelunkydunkey and is Season 1 Episode 3 in his series. Description Marvel vs Disney! Which wisecracking, webbed waddler will duck the danger of death? Could the anthropomorphic alien of Marvel defeat the richest duck in the world? Introduction Wiz: When a regular animal gains human intelligence, it may be the work of science fiction. Boomstick: But these mastermind mallards are no laughing matter. Wiz: Like Scrooge Mcduck, the dollar-filled drake. Boomstick: And Howard the Duck, Cleveland's duck defender. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scrooge McDuck (Cue Ducktales Remastered Scrooge's Office) Wiz: In the state of Calisota lives a town called Duckburg. Boomstick: Where life is apparently like a hurricane. But one of the most famous residents of the town is the one and only Scrooge McDuck. Wiz: But life wasn't always like this as we mentioned in his battle against Shovel Knight. He was born in 1867 to a poor family in Scotland. Boomstick: What do you know, he got a job as a shoe shine and earned his first money - a dime. In SCOTLAND! Wiz: Scrooge set out to collect his true fame and travelled to America. Scrooge truly became the world's richest duck. Boomstick: Having all this loot, Scrooge has plenty of weapons to defend it. Like countless guns, swords and cannons in his real estate! He also has a ray gun that can penetrate through titanium called the Burglar "Stunner." Wiz: My favourites would be his friction-defying Anti-inertia and Neutra-friction rays. As well, he's got the Medusa Gauntlet which, when touching an organic being, turns them into stone. Boomstick: But ol' Scroogy is known for his trusty cane, which can double as a pogo stick and golf club! And you thought the Swiss army knife was multitasking. Wiz: Also, the mallard is no stranger to hand-to-hand combat. Scrooge has bested every Beagle Boy in arm wrestling and even tore a steamboat to pieces with his bare hands! Boomstick: Being a bird with many talents, you better believe he's got his feats. He survived the Titanic sinking, out-roared a lion and a wolf, solved the mystery of the Chupacabra and even got shot by a cannon to the face then was dragged through a goddamn minefield! Wiz: But most ridiculous of all, he defeated a rock giant only to carve a statue of himself with it's leg. Boomstick: Yep, but even Scrooge has his weaknesses. I mean, the guy's 150 YEARS OLD! He's definitely not in his golden years but that means he has plenty of experience. Wiz: And, mainly because he's Donald Duck's uncle, Scrooge goes mad if anyone tries to take his fame and fortune. Boomstick: I'm not sure that's really such a bad thing but, weaknesses aside, Scrooge McDuck is one tough damn duck. "If they think they can get between Scrooge McDuck and his three cubic acres of cash, they've got another thing coming!" Howard the Duck''' ' (Cue Cuphead Sugarland Shimmy) Wiz: The location is Cleveland, Ohio. A person falls into a dumpster with little to no recognition. But what citizens didn't know is that he wasn't even a human. '''Boomstick: It was a duck alien from an alternate dimension.' Wiz: After this intruder's antics became known to more and more people, they knew the name they finally feared. Howard. Boomstick: Although that name sounds like a teacher's pet, Howard's got some powerful weapons. He's a master of Quack-Fu, a martial art only aliens like him can learn. He's got a sword, a pistol, a baseball bat and a rocket launcher! Wiz: He even has control of his own mech suit. The only downside being that it easily malfunctions and falls apart. Boomstick: But if you thought this water fowl was out of weapons, we haven't even named one of his greatest yet. Wiz: Enter the Iron Duck Suit, designed by Claude Starkowski. The armour is equipped with foot-mounted leaping springs, a searchlight in the core and both arms have flamethrowers on them. But, the Iron Duck Suit has been destroyed by stronger nemesis, Doctor Bong. Boomstick: Malfunctions aside, he's one powerful mallard. He's saved the world on multiple occasions, Killed a vampire cow, (Boomstick in the background "Wait, WHA-) was part of the Defenders AND the Agents of SHIELD and has even defeated a few Super Skrulls. Wiz: But this feathery fiend has his flaws. He was captured by the Collector and, despite being a duck, cannot swim or fly. Also, playing dirty could lead to his downfall in a fight. Boomstick: It doesn't matter HOW MANY weaknesses he has, NEVER get on Howard's bad side "On my planet, we never say die; we say kill!" Prefight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEE! Fight (Cue Banjo-Kazooie Gruntilda's Lair Main) We see the outside of a secret lair first thing. Inside, MODOK and Howard the Duck are playing cards while having a conversation. "You hear about that fool, Scrooge? He's starting to mess with other criminals so I want YOU to take him out. You're practically a hired gun." Explains MODOK. "Listen, bin-for-brains. You just want me to kill him because 1: you're lazy, 2: it's apparently your 'day off' and 3: we both look like ducks. Are there any other bad excuses you wanna fling?" "Well, I could cut off a salary of his riches. After all, he's the world's richest duck." Howard, hearing this, drops his cards numbers down. "I'm in." (Cue Spongebob Production Music 'The Mob') We see Scrooge busy in his office at McDuck Manor counting his money he made that day. Not expecting a visitor, Howard crashes in, halting the duck. "Hold it right there, Mr McDuck! Launchpad won't be the only bird crashing down today." "Another criminal? Listen, if you're trying to pry away me three cubic acres of cash, there'll be dire consequences." (Cue Cuphead - Junkyard Jive) FIGHT Scrooge and Howard both dashed at each other. Howard, being a master of Quack-Fu, thought easy work of the barehanded opponent but was matched by Scrooge. Howard pulled out his baseball bat and swung, sending Scrooge into a pillar. To punish the assassin for destroying his property, McDuck pulled out one of the manor's cannons and fired a shot. Howard tried to hit it with the bat but sent it into the air, landing on the hired hitman's head. "Try me, McDuck," snapped Howard as he pulled out his pistol. Scrooge responded by grabbing one of his rifles. Scrooge dodged the incoming shots until finally attacking back, knocking the gun out of Howard's hand. Howard, tired of being defeated, pulled out his rocket launcher and loaded it. "Scrooge, I've had a BLAST but it's just time to say goodbye." Squawked the alien. He fired, thinking this would kill his foe. Before it could hit the duck, it turned static then dropped to the floor. Scrooge was holding what appeared to be a blue ray gun. "Oh, the good ol' Anti-Inertia ray. Always fools em! Where was I again? Oh yes!" Scrooge picked up his cane and charged to Howard. Howard fired another shot that Scrooge used his pogo cane to leap over the rocket. Once he was close enough, the wealthy waterfowl smacked Howard with his cane, sending him tumbling back. (Cue Police Car) "You're pretty strong, but not strong ENOUGH," exclaimed Howard. "Send in the big guns!" And with that came a green mech suit came crashing down McDuck Manor's roof. "Prepare to say hello to my friend, Scroogy!" The mech punched Scrooge in the abdomen, sending him crashing through a wall and sending him into another room. Scrooge coughed up blood then saw the pile of price-full artefacts near him. Scrooge had an idea that could work. Scrooge opened fire at the mech, swinging the artefacts using his cane as quick as he could. The attack cratered so hard the mech's beak fell off in a heaping pile of metal. "Oh, that can be fixed. Other than that, the baby's still running so I guess I'm gonna take you downtown." Howard's mech threw another punch but Scrooge fired a laser straight through the middle of the weapon, destroying the engine. (Cue Cuphead Railroad Wrath) Both ducks were sent flying by the explosion, landing in Scrooge's money bin. "Alright, you may have bested me that time. But it's time to heat things up! Send in the 'smaller, but it depends how you use it' guns!" A red armour suit is seen clanking onto the diving board of the money bin. "Can't my ultimate weapon at least get a decent introduction!?" Screeched Howard as he climbed the vault's ladder to get to his suit. "Prepare to meet the Iron Duck!" Scrooge darted to the ladder as Howard readied his fists. The Iron Duck hit Scrooge with a flurry of punches and kicks in the style of Quack-Fu then ended with a blast of his flamethrower to the face and a throw, sending McDuck back into his office. Howard jumped to Scrooge using his springs then dropkicked him in the air. Scrooge grabbed one of the manor's swords and slashed it at Howard, leaving a long, deep hole on the side of the Iron Duck Suit. Scrooge then sent several powerful punches Howard's way, ripping open the Iron Duck Suit and destroying it. Howard got up and wiped the blood off his bill. "You're still alive? Never thought a had to use it but it's really come to this..." Quacked Scrooge McDuck before slipping on a strange-looking tan glove. It was the Medusa Gauntlet. (Cue Ducktales Remastered Boss) Howard desperately tried one last punch though it was blocked by the glove. The hitman thought none of it until he realised his fist had transformed into stone. Scrooge's intruder panicked as he anxiously tried to stop the transformation but to no avail. Seconds later, Howard was a full stone statue. Scrooge McDuck used his cane as a golf club to chip off the once alive duck's head. The debris landed directly in Scrooge's money pile as he pogoed the rest of the body to pebbles. KO! We see an unknowing MODOK still waiting Howards return. We also see Scrooge trample Howard's cigar as he walks back to his desk. Results (Cue NES Ducktales Theme) Boomstick: Alien Peking Duck, anyone? Wiz: While Howard had the more deadly arsenal and better defences, he could not compare with Scrooge's speed, durability and larger combat experience. Boomstick: Yep, Howard's main focus of playing dirty led to his demise. Wiz: Even though the Iron Duck was quite impressive, Scrooge countered the flamethrowers as he survived the Earth's core. Boomstick: Looks like Howard flew the coop. Wiz: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Strengths and Weaknesses Howard the Duck: + Deadlier Arsenal. + More Defence. - Less Endurance. - Less Speed - Less Combat Experience. - Less Strength = Large Arsenal Scrooge McDuck: + More Endurance. + More Speed. + More Combat Experience. + More Strength. - Weaker Arsenal. - Less Defence. = Large Arsenal Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle. Enemies of the Dark Night. The Doppelgängers of Light. Now They've Crossed Each Other, For A Death Battle Fight. Dark Meta Knight vs Shadow Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Spelunkydunkey Category:Spelunkydunkey Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Animal VS Alien